Avengers Vol 8 22
** 's possession}} ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others Antagonists: * Robbie Reyes' unidentified Spirit of Vengeance Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Millipedes * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** **** ** *** **** ***** ** * * * * Items: * * * and * * * * * and * arm prosthesis * * * * * Fossilized Iron Man Armor helmet * Vehicles: * * * Events * * | Synopsis1 = Driving through Hillrock Heights in East Los Angeles, Robbie Reyes scolds his brother Gabriel for telling him to drive faster. Gabriel protests that they haven't been out for a drive in forever, Robbie apologizing and saying that his new job has been keeping him busy, but that he doesn't think he's cut out for it and wants to quit. As Gabriel urges him to go faster, Robbie retorts that they're just taking him to school. Hellfire roils out of the Hell Charger's engine as a distorted voice says that the engine runs on blood and that it's time to gas up. Transforming into its demonic form, the Hell Charger accelerates, Robbie trying to hit the brakes - which don't respond. As he incredulously demands to know what's going on, the demonic voice snarls that the Hell Charger needs feeding. Leaping a hill, the Hell Charger speeds along the roofs of other cars as the demonic voice rants that it feels the need for soul-burning speed. As Gabriel cheers, Robbie struggles to get his demonic vehicle back under control. The Hell Charger wraps flaming chains around Gabriel, telling Robbie that he doesn't just get to quit being a Ghost Rider. As the Hell Charger speeds towards Gabriel's school, the vehicle snarls that Ghost Riders are unholy spirits that have to watch the world burn. Tapping into his Ghost Rider powers, Robbie skids the Hell Charger to a stop just shy of crashing into the school. As Gabriel cheers, Robbie furiously lashes out at the Hell Charger. As Gabe asks his older brother what's going on, Robbie tells him the car's just running wierd and he'll get it fixed. Later, at the Avengers Mountain, Robbie tells his teammates Black Panther and Captain Marvel, and dhampir monster-slayer Blade that the Hell Charger tried to kill his brother, and that he'd spent hours demolishing it only for it to be waiting for him in mint condition when he got home. As he grumbles that he thought could hear it laughing at him, Blade remarks that it still is. Robbie retorts that he doesn't care what it takes, he wants to be rid of the Hell Charger and his demonic powers. Black Panther cautions Robbie that severing the mystical bond between himself and the vehicle could be fatal, but Robbie retorts that the Hell Charger already cost him his life once before. As he's hooked up to medical equipment, Robbie tells them that he'd been gunned down by drug dealers while street racing, only to be resurrected as a Ghost Rider by the Hell Charger - which had belonged to his late uncle, the serial killer Eli Morrow. As Robbie says he knows how insane that sounds, Captain America and Captain Marvel remind him of how convoluted and insane their own histories sound. Robbie says that he used to hear Eli's voice in his head, and assumed his uncle's cursed soul was the source of his Ghost Rider powers, but that he hasn't heard Eli's voice for months and had thought that he'd gotten control of his powers until the Legion of the Unliving corrupted him into their monster. Peering under the Hell Charger's hood, Blade retorts that Robbie was technically already a monster, offering to mercy-kill Robbie. Ignoring him, Robbie says that the demonic voice that came from the Hell Charger's dashboard hadn't been his uncle Eli's. Blade tells Robbie that whatever he thought he knew about where he got his powers from is probably a lie, and that the Ghost Riders get their powers from entities called the Spirits of Vengeance. Blade explains that Ghost Riders have been along since the beginning of humanity but no-one's sure where they come from - with some saying the Spirits of Vengeance are undercover angels sent by God to punish the wicked, and others saying that they're a demonic curse inflicted by Mephisto and other Hell-Lords on those foolish enough to strike a bargain with them. Robbie protests that he never made a deal with any Devils, but Blade retorts that his uncle Eli probably did and - pulling out a Hellfire Shotgun- that either way they've still got a murderous demonic car to deal with. Black Panther interrupts and promises that they will help Robbie find a solution, Blade remarking that he tried to contact Danny Ketch and Johnny Blaze - two prominent Ghost Riders - for help, but that Ketch was drunk out of his mind and no-one's seen Blaze in weeks. T'Challa interjects that he already contacted an expert on the demonic, asking Robbie to turn into his Ghost Rider form. Complying, Robbie says he had a strange dream where Johnny Blaze was the king of Hell. Hellfire suddenly erupts around Robbie and he screams in pain as the Hell Charger activates. As the demonic car rises into the air and lashes out with chains wreathed in hellfire, T'Challa observes that the formerly dormant car's energy levels are spiking to impossible levels, trying to trace the source of its power. Captain America orders T'Challa to shut the Hell Charger down and teleport it into the sun, struggling to free Robbie as the Hell Charger wraps its chains around him. Captain Marvel punches holes in the car, but it regenerates, Blade noting that his hellfire shotgun is hurting it but that he'd need a hellfire bazooka to destroy it. Transforming into his Ghost Rider form, Robbie says Blade doesn't need a bazooka and that he's going to destroy the Hell-Charger no matter what it takes. A voice interrupts, berating them for starting without him, and the group turns to see Daimon Hellstrom - who snaps that they're lucky they're not vomiting blood and/or screaming at each other in Latin. As Hellstrom demands their complete obedience if they want to survive with their souls intact, Captain Marvel dismisses him as a jerk and asks T'Challa who he is. Black Panther informs her that Daimon Hellstrom is the Son of Satan and the expert he summoned. As Captain America asks what Hellstrom's an expert in, Hellstrom retorts he's an expert in all things demonic, asking if they want to start the exorcism then and there. In Turkey, an Agents of Wakanda Helicarrier hovers over a series of craters left by the War of the Realms. Okoye informs Thor and Iron Man that the warzone they're on is where Captain Marvel's War Avengers defeated a horde of Fire Demons - but that otherworldly munitions were left behind. Recognizing the description of Muspelheim grub mines, Thor asks if she wants help destroying them, but Okoye points to where She-Hulk is ripping one apart and says they have that situation well in-hand. Iron Man asks why she summoned them, and Okoye leads them to a cave she says was unearthed during the War of the Realms - adding that she sent three experienced vibranium miners to investigate and they came out seconds later screaming and traumatized. Iron Man scoffs that his scanners don't detect anything, but Thor interjects that he senses an ancient and powerful evil - urging caution before they venture further. Okoye retorts that she already explored the cave herself and summoned them because of what she found. Opening a nearby chest, she lifts out the fossilized helmet from a suit of Iron Man Armor she says dates back to one million BCE - and there's still a skull inside. Thor identifies it as the source of the ancient evil aura he senses, urging Iron Man to destroy it, but Okoye interrupts and asks Stark if he was ever in the cave before. Iron Man says that he hasn't, but that something gives him the feeling that he's going to be. In Avengers Mountain, Hellstrom tells Captain America to get the burns on his hands treated with holy water before he becomes spiritually corrupted. Captain America replies that they don't have any holy water, but Black Panter interrupts and radios Gorilla-Man to get them all of it. As Hellstrom prepares to begin the exorcism, he gives Blade a Breathing Gun and says that if he loses control and becomes possessed he wants Blade to shoot him, the Ghost Rider, and the Hell Charger with it and pray to all the Devils that'll be enough. Hellstrom tells Captain America to get out, since his pure soul is especially vulnerable, but Captain America refuses to leave. Rising into the air, Hellstrom commands the Spirit of Vengeance indwelling the Hell Charger to come forth. As Robbie - sitting behind the wheel - hopes that Gabe will understand if he doesn't make it, the Hell Charger erupts into hellfire. Robbie finds himself on a roller coaster-like highway in Hell. A demonic voice scoffs that a mere exorcism won't work on a Spirit of Vengeance, Johnny Blaze appearing in his own Ghost Rider form astride a Hell Cycle and offering to remove Robbie's demonic powers if he beats him in a race. | StoryTitle2 = Everyone Is a Target: Part 10 | Writer2_1 = Clay McLeod Chapman | Penciler2_1 = Alberto Alburquerque | Inker2_1 = Alberto Alburquerque | Colourist2_1 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor2_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Horde of homeless people Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ***** ****** ******* **** **** Items: * * | Synopsis2 = In the Avengers West Coast HQ, Hawkeyes Clint Barton and Kate Bishop are busy playing table tennis. Both of them unaware that they are being watched by a group of homeless people, infected by the Grendel Symbiote and controlled by Carnage, while they menacingly say Clint's name. | Solicit = Robbie Reyes wants to get rid of the flame-headed monster inside him. So it’s time to do the common sense thing: perform an exorcism on his car. Only problem is, Johnny Blaze, the king of Hell, has some plans of his own for the newest Ghost Rider and his Avengers friends. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included